The Guardian
by LovingPanda
Summary: When Ace's execution is about to occur someone very surprising appears
1. Chapter 1

I do not claim any of these characters but Jamie and her hounds along with her fruit powers. Other wise the rest is owned by Mr. Eiichiro Oda

* * *

Chapter 1:

Luffy was trying to gather up all the beads from Ace's necklace when Akainu was upon him for a killing blow that Ace appeared  
in front of but time froze when all over the battlefield you could hear a deafening howl from a big mammal but when everyone  
turned to where the sound seemed to originate from out waltzed a pale specter of a women from the shadows. From what could  
be made out about the women's appearance it was nothing to impressive just a pair of jeans, a green tank top, an sandals but  
what really caught people's eyes where the almost glowing blue eyes the women seemed to have along with the blue button up  
shirt that many recognized that a certain Whitebeard Commander would wear. While her appearance shocked many into silence  
it was broken by the laughter of Ace and Luffy as they backed away from Akainu while the people closer to where the higher ranking  
marines sat they could hear a gulp from Garp and many watched in shock as he tried to make himself disappear into the background  
showing he was afraid of this slight of a women, it shocked even more people when without taking her eyes off from Akainu she commanded "Don't even think about leaving now Garp."  
They were even more shocked when he followed the order while Luffy and Ace laughed at their grandfather's expense but it was choked off  
without even looking she reprimanded them both "Don't even think you both are out of this pickle either we are going to have a long talk about the way you seemed to get into some big predicaments without supervision!"  
Both boys nodded knowing that the talk would happen if they wanted it to or not when the women knew her commands were being followed she  
started to walk closer and closer to where the three main players of this war stood and as she passed Whitebeard she gave him a considering look  
before nodding moving on just in time to catch the first commander's eyes and the people around them swore the heat grew from their gazes locking  
but when she moved her eyes to rest on Akainu were once warm gaze turned into the coldest blue they have ever seen. Her walk turned into more of  
stocking motion of a predator getting ready to pounce upon their unsuspecting prey when she was finally in front of the brothers she stopped an stood  
to her full height she looked Akainu in the eye with a serene smile stating "So you're the rabid mongrel who bit off more than he could handle?" The silence was broken by the sound of Whitebeard and his crew laughing while Akainu's face pinked in embarrassment while the women went on with a deadly purr to her  
voice "You thought it was wise to go after someone that was never yours and destroy them but I'm sorry to say that it can't happen because what you tried to do was destroy someone that is MINE." The power behind that statement sent shudders down everyone's spine while Ace pulled his hat down to try to cover his blush and all Luffy did was smile his signature grin. Akainu's face turned into a deep burgundy with each passing second but the women ignored this an went on with the same smile and purr in her voice but now it was more pranced "You who dared bare his teeth at my gates and tried to slip in without my notice…" but the women was interrupted with Akainu's face being so close she felt his spit land on her face with his reply,  
"Those to demons deserve death an so much more (motioning to Luffy and Ace), they are born from the bloodlines that will destroy the world we know and those two will drag use all down with them when they fall. THEY DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" All fell present held their breath waiting to see the reaction to Akainu's words and they weren't disappointed because before they could even blink two hellhounds were holding Akainu down by his arms while the women sat on his chest with Ace's dagger inches away from slitting his throat.  
She leaned down close to his face putting pressure on the dagger drawing blood whispering but loud enough for all to hear "You shit eating mongrel you preach justice when you have spilt more innocent blood then both of those boys have done in a lifetime. You have been part of a buster call that destroyed islands and the lives of the people living their just because of a misstep or them not agreeing with the government."  
The women leaned even closer drawing even more blood her whisper turning into a growl "You have mistaken me for a weak women from my appearance alone but I am not. You have made the worst mistake by doing that and I'm gonna prove it by teaching you your proper place space on the food chain." She stood up before throwing her head back screaming to the sky "Cry Havoc! Let slip the dogs of war." From the surrounding areas people could hear the howls of many different dogs before it fell silent when the hellhounds slunk out from the shadows separating the pirates from the marines while wolves of the tundra came from the fog of the ocean surrounding Ace and Luffy who seemed to relax into the pack when they moved closer.  
Out from the hounds came a marron hound bigger than the others in the pack that moved to the left of the women's side while all most white wolf came to stand on her right everyone assumed that these were the alphas but when the hound moved to take off Akainu's head for threatening their pack a grueling growl came from the women proving that she is the actual alpha. This made Sakazuki ask "Who are you?" The women gave a laugh the kind of laugh that only someone let out when they had to explain a joke to someone and when the women let her head fall forward people could see her slit pupils and her elongated teeth.  
With a sweep of her arms she bowed with her held high "I'm surprised you don't recognize me Sakazuki but this name will jog your memory you know me as Jamie 'The Guardian' Drake." All the higher ups and older marines gasped while Sakazuki backed up an inch demanding "What has brought you upon us today Guardian!" She laughed again but there was no humor within it just sounded dead motioning to the boys behind her "As I told this mongrel (kicking Akainu) you tried to destroy two people who are MINE. YOU TRIED TO KILL MY PUPS!" She screamed the ending all the animals around her tensed ready to do battle but a motion of her hand they calmed she continued "Sense some of you don't know who I am I am going to show you what it means to mess with someone that belongs to the guardian." Right before the whole worlds eyes they saw the woman who was no more than 5'7 turn into a 13 ft. black hound with three heads with the right head having blue eyes, the middle head having red eyes, and the left head forest green eyes from the middle came the voice of Jamie "Hiroto."  
The hound nodded "Make sure all the pirates make it to their own ships safe fully and guard them all and have Shota (dark brown hound) clear out those maggots in the shadows." Hiroto motioned for his hounds to get the pirates moving while Shota slinked back into the shadows within seconds a blood curdling scream came from the shadows with burst of blood before it all became quiet and out from those shadows came Shota caring Blackbeard's head within his bloody jaws.  
He moved to Whitebeard dropping the head at his feet as a silent offering from his pack and his leader Whitebeard picked up the head with his left hand while patting Shota's head with his right showing he understood what was happening and he is willing to listen before turning to his own ship. Jamie's voice came again addressing the wolf on her right "Yua." She waited for her orders "Take Luffy and Ace back to Whitebeard's ship to the medical bay and make sure they both stay out of trouble." Two of the wolf's moved to Luffy helping him upon the back of another while Ace put up a fight "Mom…" she barely moved her head "If you don't listen now or to Yua on the ship I gave Yuina (a dark blue wolf) permission to watch over you." As soon as she mentioned that name he lost his fight and let Yua and Yuina help him to his ship. When she was sure all were safely on their own ships the left head moved with a voice of an old crone being heard "You don't know the meaning of justice you each practice your own forms of justice (motioning to the Admirals) but you are blind to the rest…"  
she trailed off a young girl's voice continued "Justice is forever changing marines are not always the rightist just as the pirates are not always the ones causing problems and because of this belief you are letting it cloud your judgment over everything…" she trailed off while Jamie's voice continued "I have been in towns afraid of the marines hoping that they don't come into there home and take anything they want while another town is afraid of pirates doing the same. So instead of your views of justice just let it be what it's supposed to be a support system to help the innocent." With that said she barked a gate appeared behind her it was beautifully made with steel being molded into the cycle of life with two winged lions on each side the one on the left flew down "What can we do for you Madame?"  
"Yumma you're going to need the help of your twin for this." The other lion flew down bowing "What can we do for you mistress?" She motioned with her head to Akainu "You're going to bring this mongrel to the fifth layer and could you let Phlegyas know what is going on." They both nodded making the gates open and dragging Akainu fighting to get away while screams of pain could be heard from across the battlefield before slamming closed on Akainu's pleading face to be spared. When the gate closed and disappeared without a trace of it being their all three heads turned to the admirals Jamie spoke to Garp  
"I don't want to see or hear from you in a very long time." The old crone went on "If you try to do this again nothing will be left of your base…" the young girl continued "I will raise it to the ground letting the earth soak up your blood before sending you to hell." Jamie finished "I promise you this!" While the beast turned she returned to her own form while the marines trembled in fear knowing her words were a promise that would be kept they only calmed down when they saw Jamie disappear into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Whitebeard's ship:

The ship was in a mess of nurses and the others running to get the ship up to get them way from Marineford while also making sure all the  
injured were getting help that they needed but all paused when they saw the gates appear and the sounds of the screams sent the weaker  
crew members into hiding for they didn't want anything to do with the cause of those screams. Only when they couldn't see the building as a  
dot did everyone relax and those who hide came out to help the others getting the ship farther away from the battlefield while Whitebeard and his f  
irst commander Marco stood off to the side where the two hounds and dogs watched over the two sleeping brothers. Marco was about to say something  
when they heard a high-pitched yip that came from a young pup they both looked down to see a grayish pink hound looked up at both of the male figures giving them the puppy eyes this made Marco chuckled minding his voice level "It seems you have an admirer Pops." Being also mindful of the two sleeping  
boys Whitebeard raised the pup close to his face to get a better look at the small thing only to have the pup giving him a tongue bath this made him chuckle being mindful of how the pup was sitting in his palm he lowered it to chest level calming it down with a couple of pats. Whitebeard looked down at the small thing wondering out loud "Who might you be?" Not suspecting a answer but he got one by a female voice from the shadows "Her name is Jin. She's the runt of the litter from Hiroto and his mate." Marco and Whitebeard looked over to see Jamie leaning against the wall closes to the sleeping boys they were surprised  
they didn't even sense her Whitebeard voiced this "Well Guardian what do I get the pleasure of your visit." She gave him a smile motioning to the boys  
"Well it seems my oldest pup has got himself a father figure and a family without informing me, but don't worry about formal names Edward were family now." Whitebeard chuckled agreeing with her while Marco moved closer to the two-sleeping boys wanting to make sure everything was okay but stopped when he heard a growl coming from the wall, he looked up to see Jamie looking away trying to hide her blush when she realized that she growled it made Marco think  
'She looks cute with a blush on her face.' But wiped it away holding his hands in a non threatening manner "It's okay I just wanted to make sure that the stitches and bandages were holding up from the movement in their sleep." She nodded still looking away "I'm still sorry I tend to be a little bit overprotective of my pups when they get hurt." Marco just smiled while Whitebeard laughed asking "So Jamie I know the rumors surrounding you and your powers. I was hoping that you could inform us what they are." She hesitated before informing them "I have a mystical zoan: Cerberus type and I'm the guarding of the gates to Hell which lets me call upon the hounds of hell and the wolves from the tundra." They nodded Whitebeard asking "How did you meet my idiot son and his brother."  
She looked down with a peaceful smile starting the story "I was on Dawn's Island for about a week after being dropped off wandering through the woods hoping to get something to eat when I came across these two boys no older than 10 years old fighting 'The tiger lord' who as they thought was the ruler of the forest. The tiger swiped away Ace and was about to take Sab…" she choked off looking about ready to cry when without thought on either of their part Marco offered comfort and she took it without their notice Whitebeard gave them a knowing look before Jamie went on  
"The other boy's head but I was able to intercept the attack and ran the beast off but neither boy was happy about it they were using the thing as a way to train themselves to get stronger but when I took that away they turned to me with an attitude…" she laughed talking in a reminiscing way "but when they did that I gave them such a chewing out by the time I was done with them they ran away only leaving behind a dust trail." That made them all laugh before she went on  
"As the months went on I would cross paths with both boys but as soon as they saw me they ran but I started to notice this little munchkin no older than 6 years old who had the widest smiles holding onto his straw-hat trying to follow the other two only to get in some kind of trouble with him either getting out himself or me helping him." She had a proud grin as she went on "When on day the two boys stole from the 'Bluejam pirates' (she spitted the name out) but Luffy got kidnaped when Blue Jam found out he was somehow connected to the others and so the boys didn't go after him because they thought he was going to give away the area of where the treasure was hidden so they sat in wait for the pirates to come but when they didn't appear they heard a whisper of Luffy not letting any information go. They ran to where they knew BlueJam's hideout was and they happen to pass me shouting blames at one another about whose fault Luffy was being hurt, I took off into a sprint calling Hiroto and I was just breaking down the door ripping apart the pirates within when they burst in taking Luffy away to safety."  
She lost her smile her once warm eyes turned cold "When all were safe and everything was done. Do you know what my 6 year old pup said when Ace demanded why he didn't tell them where the treasure was 'The physical pain doesn't hurt being alone hurts the worst!'" she let this sink in before going on "After Ace made sure that they wanted him alive then drank sake to become brothers while making me a mom of three young pups."  
She took a deep breath not wanting to go through this part of the story but she went on "The second oldest ran away from home trying to get away from his parents that didn't give a shit about him but they found him anyway making him go home by threatening the lives of Luffy and Ace. Blue \Jam was sent to get rid of them but instead tricked them to set up bombs on a part of the island called Gray Terminal which was the trash cite for the royals on the other side but they wanted to get rid of it when they heard a Celestial dragon was visiting. When boy heard that he ran away setting sail onto the ocean right as the Dragon's boat was appearing because the boys boat was in the way the Dragon demanded it to be shot." She started to tremble mumbling "I watched that bastard kill my pup."  
Whitebeard and Marco could see she was about to break when rubbery arms wrapped around Jamie's waist an she was pulled between Luffy and Ace, Luffy mumbled into her shoulder "We don't blame you and I know he doesn't blame you either." A comfortable silence fell around the group before Jamie shattered it asking "So how as Ace been?" Whitebeard chuckled answering "He has calmed down after a month of trying to take my hea…" He was interrupted by a sputter "He tried to what?" Marco coughed trying to cover a laugh answering for his Pops "When we first took Ace in he tried multiple times to take Pops head trying to prove something."  
Jamie slowly turned her head staring at Ace who was starting to wake up when he felt himself on danger and he locked eyes on Jamie's face he tried to back away but stopped "Ace what is this I hear about you trying to take Edward's head?" Marco and Whitebeard watched in shock as the Ace they knew turn into a little boy who looked about to get a talk after he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar and he looked away not wanting to have this conversation with his mother but you could feel her disappointment in the air without her saying anything,  
"Ace don't start this with me!" He twitched but made no move to answer her. She went on with her voice getting firmer "Ace D. if you don't talk to me I will call him!" Ace didn't do anything so Jamie held up three fingers "Portgas D. Ace I will give you to the count of three to answer me before I call him. 1…2…" He threw the hands up in the air almost yelling "Okay! Fine I'll tell you!" "Ace." Was Jamie's reproach which made him look down in shame pointing to Pops saying "He attacked me first." Jamie turned her head to him and Edward felt like a child again about to be disciplined by his mother he had to fight a flinch stating "Is there something you want to tell me Edward?"  
"He let the whole world know he wanted to take my head so I went to him giving him a chance to try." She looked back at her eldest pup and she didn't have to say anything he shrunk into himself with the feeling of disapproval in the air he mumbled out  
"Sorry mom, I was in a bad place at the time. I wanted to prove I was my own person instead of his son." She moved from Luffy's arms gathering her other pup into her arms giving him all the support he needs without even moving her head she informed Marco and Whitebeard that they were going to bed motioning to the others to grab Luffy and had Ace bring them into his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Reunion:

It was just the start of the next day when the lookout saw a one man boat approaching the south side of the Mobydick.  
He ran to Whitebeard informing him of what he has seen before Whitebeard told him to wait and see what the ship wanted,  
when the ship got close enough they heard a yell asking to come aboard with a nod from Whitebeard they lowered a rope bridge  
and they didn't have to wait long for a told blond in a top hat to appear on the deck. The blonde took his hat off offering a bow to Whitebeard introducing himself "Hello Whitebeard and his crew my name is Sabo and I do believe that you have…" he was tackled by a marron blur that  
the crew recognized as Hiroto holding the blond down and they were up in arms ready to attack if needed be but they froze when they heard laughter from the body underneath the great big beast instead of a scream when he was finally able to push Hiroto off of him and have his face clean he complained  
"You know how much I hate when you do that you goddamn mutt." But all he got in reply to this was a doggy grin and the sound of Hiroto's tale hitting the deck in pleasure Sabo then composed himself he looked to Whitebeard asking "As I was saying before I was interrupted (he gave Hiroto a side glance) I was hoping to see my brothers and mother." While the rest of the crew was confused comprehension came to Whitebeard and Marco what this teen  
was trying to imply but they needed proof that he was in fact Jamie's dead child. Marco had to hold himself back from reaching out and demanding answers while Whitebeard asked "Do you have any proof of who claim to be?" You could cut the tension in the air with a knife but Sabo tried to joke "The reaction this mutt wasn't enough?" before becoming serious asking "Did mom mention about one of her children being shot at by orders of the Celestial Dragon." The crew showed their disgust at the thought of someone being able to do that to a child while Whitebeard and Marco hid their shock well but Sabo went on  
"I was 11 at the time and set sail trying to run away from my parents only to get shot at for my trouble. I got this scar (motioning to the burn on his face) and amnesia an all I could remember was the fire and pain I didn't want to go back to the pain so the one who rescued me took me with him after I begged him too." Whitebeard sensed no lie or ill intent so he nodded to Marco saying, "Get Jamie but make sure the other two stay where they are."  
Marco nodded before heading to Ace's door when he was in front of it he knocked got no answer an didn't hear anything on the other side and was about to knock again when the door opened to show a sleep rumpled Jamie wearing his blue shirt and shorts to bed it took his breath away but came back to  
himself after Jamie asked what he needed "Pops needs you on deck there's something that we need you to confirm for us." She nodded "Okay let me get dressed and I'll be right up." When the door closed he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding before heading back to the deck in time to  
see that Pops was laughing at something Sabo was telling him and as he got closer to Pops side he let him know she would be up after she got dressed he tried to ignore the knowing look Pops was giving him. But all thoughts left him when Jamie came onto the deck wearing his missing blue scarf as  
a belt and his purple shirt buttoned up with the last two open to the air he could feel his phoenix side purring at the sight and he felt so  
possessive at the moment he didn't want anyone to see her like this but then it hit him why she was affecting him like this. When she got closer to where him and Pops were standing She asked "What can I do for you Edward?" Whitebeard took a breath before asking in a soothing manner  
"Do you remember the boy you told me and Marco about?" she nodded "Where Is this going?" "What would you do if he was alive?" She crossed her arms giving him a strained smile answering "I would have hunted him down before dragging him back home for a beating." Whitebeard smiled motioning someone off to the side to come forward and as soon as Jamie saw the top hat an blond hair she froze unable to understand how was standing in front of her.  
Sabo was tense but tried to break the quiet with a joke "I'm not going to get a greeting from you instead I get it from the mutt Hiroto." Jamie broke out into a run rapping her arms around Sabo's body so tight worried that he would disappear from her grip just comprehending that her baby boy was back she could feel his tears falling onto her shoulder before she thrust him away demanding "I swear all seven layers of hell if you ever disappear like that again I will have Phlegyas help me drag you out of hell himself and beat your ass." By the time she was done she had a good hold on his ear having him bent at the waist  
but instead of complaining he kept smiling and by the time she was done she was red in the face from her rant. He looked between his mom and  
Marco asking with a mischievous look in his eyes "Is there something you need to tell me mom?" She blinked before the comprehension of his question made it into her mind she blushed but before she could start another rant a voice asked from the door "Mom?" Everyone turned to see Luffy standing by the door  
rubbing his eyes using Marco's blue shirt as a blanket when he finally opened his eyes he looked over and saw Sabo before anyone could say anything Luffy was wrapped around him like a monkey Jamie stepped back letting them have their own reunion with Luffy babbling on and on about his adventure. Sabo jumped out of the way just in time to have a shot of fire to blast past where his head was they looked to see Ace shaking in anger with his arm extended and he was about to go after Sabo before Yuina tackled him to the floor while Jamie made her way over to Ace crouching down asking, "Is there was a reason you almost took Sabo and Luffy's head off." "Sabo is dead." She motioned to Sabo "No he's standing right there he even got his special great from Hiroto you know how he hates that." That seemed to calm Ace down whispering "Are you sure it's him?" Jamie nodded motioning to Yuina to get off his back and Ace was up with his two other brothers in his arms laughing without a care in the world when she felt an arm wrap around her waist she didn't need to see that it was Marco. It let her know that he finally figured out that they were mates and nothing had to be said they stood their in a comfortable silence only for Luffy to break it asking "Are you our dad now Pineapple head?" Everyone was brought to tears from their laughter while Jamie hid her face in Marco's chest while it rumbled with laughter.

The End


End file.
